La solitude des étoiles doubles
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Mais il y avait aussi en eux la part obscure de l'être, celle qui ne résonnait qu'en écho à celle de l'autre, si proche, si semblable et parfois si étranger dans sa familiarité. KanonxBud, rating K à M. "Disparition", rating K .
1. Enterrement

**Notes générales sur l'objet de ce recueil :** Le présent recueil se propose de donner une vision progressive et personnelle d'un pairing (KanonxBud) qui, pour rare qu'il est, n'en est pas moins dénué d'intérêt à mes yeux et qui se présente comme une possibilité à inscrire dans le canon de l'anime. Ainsi, tout au long des différents OS qui seront postés, je donnerai ma vision de ce couple, ce qui les rapproche, ce qu'ils ont en commun et comment l'un et l'autre interagissent ensemble. En espérant humblement que ma vision puisse, sinon être acceptée, du moins paraître cohérente et valable.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

PS : Un immense merci à PanAries qui s'est très gentiment proposée de relire et corriger les textes de ce recueil.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Enterrement

**Personnages :** Bud, Fenrir

**Rating :** PG/K+

**Nombre de mots :** 817

**Enterrement**

Des flocons neigeux descendent du ciel bas masqué par les cimes vertes, volètent en tous sens dans les environs figés par le froid. En Asgard, terre du Nord, contrée oubliée, c'est l'hiver continuant après qu'il se soit achevé, c'est toujours la même saison succédant à la précédente.

Un épais linceul blanc recouvre la surface des sentiers forestiers. A travers les frondaisons, plus clairsemées en cet endroit, son pas s'enfonce dans la couche de neige déjà cristallisée qu'il fait craquer tandis qu'il avance. Ses bras aux muscles contractés et aux coudes repliés encombrés d'un fardeau pesant moins que celui dont son esprit est accablé.

Le corps sans vie enroulé dans le drap noir censé masquer la vue du spectacle macabre semble néanmoins plus léger comme il progresse dans la forêt, non loin de cette hutte à laquelle se résume encore son monde connu, fait de pauvreté, de lutte et de survie, d'un peu de chaleur dispensée par le bien-être d'un foyer aimant, aussi.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres, l'attend l'autre corps que déjà quelques instants auparavant il a déposé, enclot entre quatre sapins majestueux qui formeront comme la barrière de leur tombe. Là-bas, vers cet endroit où le porte son regard, il y a des formes ramassées, signalant leurs présences par des grognements discrets. Des loups qui, poussés par la faim à laquelle contraint invariablement cette contrée, songent à trouver sur ce corps sans défense quelques raisons d'y trouver leur subsistance.

Les animaux magnifiques, fiers et orgueilleux lèvent le museau à son approche. Ils le toisent de leur regard sauvage, le jaugeant non comme un homme différent d'eux, mais comme leur égal, comme une bête féroce, errante et égarée. Lui leur rend leur regard qui va en se durcissant. Il n'a déjà que trop subi leur présence, eux qui parfois s'aventuraient par désespoir près de leur masure, au-dessus des barrières, là où poussaient les maigres plantations à laquelle cette terre avait permis de survivre.

Le temps se fige comme tous s'immobilisent. Les regards s'affirment, se confrontent, les corps se tendent dans toute leur force masquée. Puis c'est l'homme qui avance et qui, par la simple force dénudée de sa détermination parvient à faire battre en retraite les prédateurs.

Le corps se voit déposé à côté de l'autre. A côté de l'autre qui fut aux côtés de l'un. Ces deux êtres (1) qui avaient formé ce qui avait été sa famille, la seule chose ayant jamais compté pour lui en-dehors de son ressentiment et de sa soif de vengeance.

Non loin d'ici, les loups refluent au trot, s'amassant autour de celui qui observait la scène en silence.

Lui qui n'avait pas vu l'autre auparavant prend conscience de sa présence en se relevant alors qu'il voulait esquisser un geste pour creuser la terre. L'autre dont l'aura est semblable, jumelle de celles de ces animaux semblant le considérer comme un des leurs. Ils s'observent l'un et l'autre en silence, sans un mot qui, en de telles circonstances, n'aurait sans doute rien signifié. Il voyait dans les yeux d'or liquide de son vis-à-vis comme la présence d'un sentiment, d'un être auquel il était sensible pour y reconnaître une part de lui-même, un morceau de sa détresse et de sa solitude, une haine envers un monde qui les avait trahis, épanchée par l'acceptation d'êtres dont ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné la grandeur si seulement tout s'était déroulé autrement. Plus que tout, il sentait la compréhension éclaircir ce regard opaque.

L'autre en face pose la main sur un arbre puis détache son attention de lui, se retourne, suivi de ses loups si semblables à des frères. Il le regarde s'éloigner de loin en loin, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette élancée, celles de ses compagnons, se confondent parmi les ombres des arbustes et des buissons, parmi les résineux, pour disparaître dans la brume environnante.

Sans corps s'active alors, piochant avec ferveur le sol gelé, glacé. Charriant la neige, la terre, les roches emprisonnées et les racines profondes. Les corps se voient disposés dans leur dernière demeure dans un silence religieux, recueilli et désespéré qui tranche avec la colère sourde qui parfois l'accablait.

Il s'agenouille près du sol renflé où repose désormais sa famille d'adoption. La neige, déjà, recouvre le fin tumulus et dans ce manteau blanc, ses genoux s'enfoncent tandis que de ses doigts éprouvés par l'effort, du sang goutte lentement et se mélange aux myriades de cristaux.

Dans un recoin de la forêt d'Asgard, alors que des loups courent et hurlent à la mort, alors que les rongeurs rentrent en tremblant dans leurs tanières souterraines, alors que le vent agite doucement le branchage des arbres faisant chuter la neige à terre, un jeune homme, dans un silence ouaté que rien ne vient contredire, verse ses larmes muettes sur la tombe de ses parents, maudissant le monde et le destin, maudissant cette terre désolée et son insensible cruauté, maudissant sa famille et ce frère tant haï.

(1) J'ai pris ici la liberté de pourvoir Bud d'un père et d'une mère (il est élevé par un paysan pauvre dans l'anime).


	2. Rencontre

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Rencontre

**Personnages :** Bud, Kanon

**Rating :** G/K

**Nombre de mots :** 1 635

**Rencontre**

Son pied buta contre une racine dissimulée à sa vue, ralentissant sa marche à travers le chemin qu'il parcourait. Bud refoula un juron, isolant la douleur naissante et négligeable dans un coin de son esprit, reprenant sa route, le regard rivé sur la forme mouvante qui évoluait entre les troncs de la forêt.

L'homme devant lui, qui semblait n'avoir rien perçu de sa présence paraissait évoluer en toute facilité dans l'agencement aléatoire des résineux, ne faisait aucun cas du terrain accidenté qui composait l'essentiel des environs.

Raison de plus pour Bud de suivre cet individu qui l'avait intrigué dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Il l'avait vu pénétrer dans le palais, par une porte dérobée, tandis que lui-même en était sorti quelques instants auparavant, après une courte entrevue avec Hilda qui, une fois de plus, l'avait assuré du fait qu'il pourrait prendre la place de son frère jumeau si jamais celui-ci venait à échouer dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et trouvait la mort. Une promesse qui avait eu l'heur de le contenter pour un temps, avant que le constat amer que sa réalisation concrète revêtait plus les allures d'un vœu pieux que d'une perspective authentique.

C'est avec un pareil sentiment que Bud avait quitté le palais pour se retrouver à l'air libre, lui qui ne pouvait pas même se payer le luxe de se faire voir de quiconque et qui en était réduit à prendre des chemins de traverse pour ne pas se faire remarquer. C'était un de ces chemins de traverse que l'autre homme avait emprunté et Bud avait senti, bien que se trouvant loin de lui, qu'il dégageait cette aura de force et de puissance maîtrisée qui honorait ceux de sa trempe et de celle de ceux qui étaient censés être ses pairs. Oui, son aura, bien qu'à certains égards différente de la sienne, l'avait toutefois interpellé sur la nature de cet individu.

Il s'était ainsi fondu dans quelques-unes de ces ombres multiples qui, à la faveur de la nuit déjà bien avancée pullulaient à l'entour du palais de Valhalla, attendant en silence que se présente à nouveau cet homme pour satisfaire une partie de sa curiosité dévorante. Qu'avait-il d'autre à faire, après tout, sinon patienter et se gorger de vaines attentes ? C'était dans cette nuit qui n'était qu'ombre qu'il sentait là sa véritable place. Celle que, bon an mal an et à son corps défendant, il était destiné à occuper par quelque coup du destin dont il n'avait pas été partie prenante.

L'attente fut de courte durée. Ou peut-être fut-elle plus longue qu'il ne l'avait éprouvée. Car il voyait sur le croissant de lune perdu dans le firmament encré comme une lueur différente de celle qu'il avait cru observer la dernière fois que son regard s'était posé sur le renflement opalescent du ciel. La silhouette de haute stature qu'il avait déjà aperçue prit en sens inverse le chemin par lequel il était parvenu, sa démarche coulée et assurée ne soulevant pas le moindre bruit sur les dalles que le givre et le froid avait rendues brillantes en certains endroits.

Ainsi avait débuté cette poursuite nocturne, cette traque discrète permettant à Bud de focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que l'amertume qu'il ressentait en permanence et qui semblait régir sa vie.

Le Tigre blanc se reconcentra quelque peu sur les moments présents comme s'épaississait la forêt, veillant à ne pas perdre de vue l'homme devant lui dont le pas leste ne paraissait pas vouloir ralentir. Il emprunta pour sa part un chemin plus oblique. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, la forêt s'ouvrait sur une clairière et il se devait de contourner cet espace à ciel ouvert qui même de nuit, l'aurait par trop exposé.

Sa démarche se fit plus assurée, plus précise au fur et à mesure qu'il se trouvait de nouveau pénétré de la connaissance de ce pan de la forêt, avec lequel il était familier pour s'y être entraîné à de multiples reprises, du temps où sourdait encore en lui l'espoir de servir Odin en pleine lumière. Il effectua une boucle près des bordures de la clairière. Son regard n'était concentré que sur les environs de celle-ci, ses jambes se mouvant avec grâce et agilité pour éviter tous les obstacles. Il dût cependant se rendre à l'évidence que, malgré l'attente, personne ne se présentait au cœur de la trouée, faisant naître le doute et l'étonnement dans l'esprit de Bud.

Un souffle d'air frais qui refroidit un peu plus l'atmosphère courut à travers les environs et l'instant d'après, la haute silhouette de l'individu se tenait au milieu de la clairière, droite et immobile. Sa surprise envolée sitôt qu'elle apparut, Bud se remit en marche, lentement. L'autre ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il effectua encore quelques pas. L'inconnu demeurait prostré dans son inertie.

Bud s'arrêta à son tour. Il poussa un soupir qui exprimait tout autant la résignation que le soulagement d'avoir été découvert et de ne plus avoir à continuer cette poursuite de longue haleine. Il sortit du couvert de la forêt et se présenta à son tour aux abords de la clairière, à découvert. En cette nuit, le ciel clément s'était dénué des nuages qui d'ordinaire en cette saison en encombrait la vision. Les étoiles scintillantes conféraient au lieu cette lueur diaphane et apaisée qui lui rappelait cette atmosphère des histoires que lui contait sa mère adoptive à la lueur du foyer dansant de leur humble masure.

Encore quelques pas sur le manteau neigeux dont le crissement, dans le silence irréel de cet instant semblait envahir son ouïe et Bud s'immobilisa à son tour non loin de l'inconnu qu'il interpella d'une voix ferme.

« Qui es-tu ? »

L'autre qui lui tournait presque le dos, le visage masqué par sa capuche ne dit rien.

« Que faisais-tu avec la princesse Hilda ? »

Bud prit conscience en cet instant que la présence de cet homme ne pouvait être que liée à Hilda. Et il eut l'intuition soudaine qu'il avait à voir avec son brusque changement, elle que l'on disait douce et dévouée à son peuple et qui se retrouvait désormais parée d'ambitions n'ayant que peu à voir avec celles dont on la disait détentrice.

Voyant que l'inconnu restait muré dans son silence, étreint par cette envie irrépressible d'accomplir son devoir malgré l'injustice dont il se sentait accablé à cause de ce même devoir, Bud se mit en garde avant de fondre sur l'individu.

Son poing ne rencontra que le vide comme il fit le constat que l'autre s'était volatilisé pour se retrouver hors de portée de l'attaque lui étant destinée. Il était cependant tourné vers lui, faisant face au Guerrier Divin cependant qu'une aura ténue répondait au fin cosmos que Bud avait déployé. Ne voulant pas se voir priver de l'initiative de l'attaque, Bud repartit à l'assaut. Il sut, dès le premier échange de coups que cet homme était un combattant aguerri et que s'il voulait sortir victorieux de ce duel incertain, l'essentiel de sa force devrait être mis à contribution.

Ses mains griffues s'agitaient avec une grâce mortelle, ses pieds fouettaient l'air en tous sens, résolus à ne laisser aucun répit à cet homme dont il voulait percer l'identité et les intentions. L'autre cependant ne paraissait pas déterminé à engager véritablement le combat, se contentant d'esquiver chaque attaque portée, à la détourner, à la parer quand le Tigre blanc faisait preuve d'une adresse plus remarquable que d'ordinaire.

Au terme d'un énième échange de coups, les deux hommes se séparèrent de nouveau. Leurs épaules s'étaient quelque peu affaissées mais une exaltation commune suintait de l'un et l'autre tandis que les gagnait cette fièvre du combat que les hommes forgés dans un moule identique éprouvaient au contact d'un de leurs semblables.

L'inconnu pourtant changea de posture, délaissant cette position de combat rapprochée qui alliait avec efficacité une attaque et une défense parfaites. Ses bras se croisèrent au-dessus de sa tête, sa voix profonde qu'il entendit pour la première fois se retrouva noyée sous une rumeur sourde née de son cosmos qui enflait. Une lueur inédite prit forme sous ses yeux étonnés et l'instant d'après, ce fut l'enfer qui paraissait se déchaîner devant lui comme était projetée une myriade de planètes en fusion se consumant dans une explosion d'une rare violence. Le cosmos de Bud s'enflamma, érigeant une barrière qui le protégea du mieux possible contre l'agression dont il était l'objet.

Un tumulte envahit sa vision, son ouïe, innerva chacun de ses sens tandis que son cosmos luttait encore contre le feu tonnant de toute part. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la chaleur avait disparu, ainsi que l'homme duquel avait été crachée cette arcane fantastique qui par quelque extraordinaire, l'avait laissé intact. Indemne certes mais toutefois exténué. Le jeune homme posa un genou à terre avant de s'écrouler de tout son long sur le sol dont le froid mordant ralentissait quelque peu les battements affolés de son cœur.

Bud finit par se retourner, respirant avidement cet air qui lui brûlait les poumons et dont il avait tant besoin, partagé entre le contentement d'avoir échappé à la mort et le sentiment d'une défaite cuisante lui ayant été évitée par la mansuétude d'un adversaire renfermant en lui une puissance insoupçonnée. Ses yeux parcoururent encore une fois l'étendue du ciel glacée d'Asgard, se posant avec insistance sur la constellation de laquelle les Guerriers Divins tiraient leur puissance. Cette étoile double, cet astre obscur qui ne brillait qu'à peine dans le ciel et pour lequel il avait tant de mépris, se pouvait-il que malgré tout, elle fut là pour lui, prenant sa défense quand une situation se révélait par trop désespérée ?

Il médita cette pensée en silence, avant de se remettre debout sur ses jambes flageolantes et d'emprunter le chemin de sa hutte pour y gagner un repos dont il avait grand besoin.


	3. Premier échange

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Premier échange

**Personnages :** Kanon, Bud

**Rating :** PG/K+

**Nombre de mots :** 1 166

**Premier échange**

Kanon dévala la vingtaine de marche s'offrant devant lui avant de parcourir les quelques mètres du couloir le menant à la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci d'un geste vif pour se faire, la seconde d'après, gifler le visage par le froid de l'extérieur qui le saisit sans crier gare. Il ne frissonna cependant qu'à peine tandis qu'il reprenait sa marche ininterrompue. Cependant qu'il marchait, il frotta énergiquement ses tempes et prit soudainement conscience, comme il sentait une dureté alliée à une certaine sécheresse, que cette partie de son visage était devenue rêche de par ce geste répété.

Le Grec pesta tout haut tout en sortant son étui à cigarettes de la doublure épaisse de son manteau de fourrure. Il avait ainsi la preuve que depuis qu'il avait usurpé le pouvoir dans le Sanctuaire de Poséidon, et plus encore depuis l'ensorcellement d'Hilda de Polaris, il se retrouvait dans un état de fatigue et de lassitude extrêmes.

La première bouffée fit couler un sentiment de bien-être ineffable dans chaque fibre de son être. Il conserva la fumée de longues secondes au creux de ses poumons avant de l'en extirper en cercles parfaits et vaporeux.

Kanon réfléchissait à toute vitesse tandis que la nicotine continuait de diffuser ses bienfaits – un verre de scotch et il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes. Son entrevue avec Hilda l'avait laissé sur les rotules. Bien que visiblement rangée à sa cause, la prêtresse irascible n'en était pas pour autant complètement soumise à son autorité et faisait preuve, en certains moments d'élans de colère le forçant à rejeter au plus loin les vagues de violence qui tambourinaient dans son esprit et le soumettait à une tentation des plus viles.

Et pour cela, Kanon sentait qu'il arrivait à bout de patience au fur et à mesure que son plan prenait forme et ampleur. C'était décidé, il ne s'occuperait plus de ces va et vient incessants en Asgard et confierait désormais la tâche à l'un de ses pairs, tout aussi qualifié que lui pouvait l'être – dans une certaine mesure. Sorrento ferait sûrement parfaitement l'affaire. Il eut préféré choisir Isaak en qui il avait plus confiance et qui était tout acquis à sa cause, mais son aversion pour la Sirène était assez forte – et l'Autrichien le lui rendait à merveille – pour qu'il le nomme à ce poste. Déjà, il se délectait de façon malsaine en imaginant Sorrento faire face à la prêtresse d'Asgard.

Le pas de Kanon s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du palais Valhalla. Au-dessus de lui, les nuages s'amoncelaient de nouveau, promettant une tempête de neige imminente par laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas se faire surprendre. Sa concentration s'affûta, dans ce ciel nocturne sans lune ni étoile, il devait se reposer plus que jamais sur ses sens, en particulier dans cette forêt accidentée qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Au loin, un loup hurla bientôt imité par ceux de sa meute suivant son exemple.

Il se coulait désormais sans difficulté aucune au travers de la forêt, se laissant quelque peu gagner par la tendre quiétude de ce lieu. Il différait à bien des égards des environs du Sanctuaire de sa Grèce natale. C'était pourtant un sentiment étrangement familier qu'il ressentait au contact de l'air froid brûlant ses poumons, du vent cruel agressant son visage, du silence étouffé dans cette cathédrale de verdure.

Kanon vit venir trop tard la forme élancée qui fondit sur lui à toute allure. Une main percuta sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle tandis que des doigts longs se posèrent sur son cou, plus occupés à le retenir qu'à l'étouffer vraiment.

Dans cette obscurité poisseuse, il était impossible de distinguer qui que ce soit. Kanon n'eut cependant aucun mal à reconnaître en cet assaillant celui qui l'avait déjà suivi quelques jours auparavant et auquel il avait pu se soustraire. Cette fois-ci, cependant, l'échappatoire semblait se révéler un brin plus compliquée.

« Parle, à présent ou je mets fin à ta vie. »

Joignant l'acte à la menace, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son cou, y faisant naître quelques gouttes de sang.

« Magnifique, vraiment. Tu penses que c'est par un pareil excès de zèle qu'Hilda te laissera prendre la place de ton frère ? »

La prise se desserra quelque peu, Kanon n'esquissa toutefois pas le moindre mouvement pour se défaire de l'étreinte, il savait avoir remporté une petite victoire par ces quelques mots.

« Je te connais, Bud d'Alcor. Bien mieux que tu ne le penses. J'ai été toi. »

Les doigts de l'Asgardien s'enlevèrent tout à fait. Le corps de Kanon ne s'affaissa qu'à peine tandis qu'il portait sa main à son cou pour constater que le saignement avait déjà cessé. Devant lui, il percevait le souffle de Bud et ce silence l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? Il vaut mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, rien de ce que tu as pu jamais dire dans ta position actuelle n'a pu te servir efficacement. Bien au contraire. Oh, j'imagine ta rancune, ta haine pour ton frère, tes parents et le destin. Même Hilda et Odin, tu les détestes, malgré ton serment d'allégeance. Peu importent les épreuves que tu as dû subir quand d'autres se vautraient dans l'insouciance, peu importent tes efforts pour te montrer digne de devenir un des sept Guerriers Divins, peu importent les promesses d'Hilda de Polaris. Tu es ce que tu es, c'est-à-dire rien et toutes tes souffrances n'ont ainsi aucun sens. »

L'un et l'autre étaient comme aveugles en cette nuit sans lune. Pourtant, chaque sentiment était éminemment décelable dans ces ténèbres qu'ils connaissaient si bien. L'Un tremblait sous le coup de ces révélations qui lui livraient une vérité toute crue : celle de sa vie, celle de son âme. L'autre se surprenait à jeter sur son alter ego un regard compatissant pour le voir ressentir des douleurs dont lui-même n'avait pas été épargné, dont il voulait conserver l'illusion qu'il s'en était séparé, mais qui n'en motivaient pas moins la moindre de ses pensées, le plus infime de ses actes et de ses ambitions.

« Tu… »

La voix rauque de l'Asgardien que Kanon n'avait entendu que quelques fois mais qui possédait un timbre exprimant des sentiments bien connus s'éleva de nouveau.

« Quoi qu'il puisse advenir, nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Le cadet ne sera toujours qu'un bâtard jusqu'au jour où ce bâtard prendra son destin en main pour sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle le destin l'a relégué. »

Un nouveau silence accompagna ces quelques paroles, résonnantes, dévastatrices de vérité. Puis Bud lâcha un soupir qui aurait pu exprimer à peu près n'importe quoi, comme un sentiment d'approbation. Kanon décida toutefois d'y voir une autorisation de congé dont il n'avait au demeurant nullement besoin mais qui le décida à tourner les talons, avec un dernier regard qui peina à percer le voile d'obscurité et sans autre parole qui, après tout, n'aurait rien signifié de plus que ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Adieu. »


	4. Etreinte

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Etreinte

**Personnages :** Kanon, Bud

**Rating :** M/R

**Nombre de mots :** 2 271

**Notes de l'auteur :** Première tentative de scène olé-olé dont je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfait, en espérant pouvoir m'améliorer par la suite.

**Etreinte**

La neige avait cessé de tomber depuis plusieurs jours.

C'était un ciel paisible et translucide qui couvrait de son regard bienveillant ces pauvres hères que le destin s'était amusé à faire naître en ces terres. De loin en loin, les cheminées des cabanes, des maisons et des chiches villages dispersés à travers toute la forêt continuaient de s'activer, rejetant par-dessus la cime des arbres des fumerolles grisâtres qui venaient bientôt se mêler à la clarté du firmament.

Quel que soit le visage des cieux, le froid continuait d'abattre son joug. Et c'était pareille sensation qui envahissait Bud tandis que sa main nue, appuyée sur la surface sèche d'un grand sapin, recueillait en elle toutes les douleurs auxquelles il ne voulait pas se soumettre avec cette révolte qui étreignait ceux qui en étaient déjà les débiteurs.

Devant lui se dressait une bâtisse plus imposante que les autres et comme on en voyait rarement en Asgard. Dissimulé par la couverture sombre des résineux, il n'en était pas moins attentif et sensible à ces quelques détails qui donnaient corps à ce ressentiment si prégnant au sein de sa propre personne. Non loin de lui se trouvait un large chemin de terre délimité çà et là par des bornes de pierre et qui allait en s'enfonçant dans le bosquet. Derrière les barrières de bois, assez hautes pour prévenir l'entrée de prédateurs voire de bandits, il y avait un jardin parfois couvert de verdure et où l'on voyait en certains endroits des pommiers et des fleurs printanières.

Asgard, antre de l'hiver. Asgard, terre volcanique aussi, parcourue en plusieurs endroits par des rivières magmatiques qui rendaient parfois la vie moins ardue qu'elle était supposée l'être. C'était en de pareils lieux que logeaient les nobles familles du royaume dont la prospérité devait moins à la grandeur qu'à la chance de s'être installées sur les bonnes terres.

C'était tout un bonheur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, d'autant plus magnifique dans sa singularité qu'y était accolé le savoir qu'il aurait pu être sien.

Debout au milieu du petit verger verdoyant, comme une ombre fugitive venant d'apparaître, se tenait une femme frêle et menue engoncée dans des vêtements qu'elle n'eut pas portés en se trouvant ailleurs, mais que la chaleur relative de cet endroit lui permettait d'endosser. Il y avait dans la mise de ses cheveux blonds, la clarté profonde de ses yeux verts qu'il voyait même de si loin, le port altier de sa personne, cette forme de noblesse qu'il avait pu entrevoir chez Hilda de Polaris. Sa mère, encore belle malgré les années s'étant s'additionnées depuis sa venue au monde et qui semblait goûter dans une joie retenue la beauté apaisée de ce jardin de printemps (1).

La main de la femme se tendit vers les hauteurs des branchages, flattant de ses doigts fins la courbe rebondie des pommes encore bien vertes pour prétendre à être consommées. Mais un sourire satisfait étira néanmoins ses lèvres à l'approche de la récolte et sa main retomba avec grâce, rattrapée et enserrée par l'autre qui s'était tenue immobile.

Derrière elle se dressait la silhouette imposante du père. Celui par qui son malheur était arrivé ? Probablement qu'il devait avoir plus que sa part de responsabilité dans ce cruel abandon l'ayant voué à cette vie de misère sanctionnée par la perte tragique de ses parents d'adoption. Ceux qui avaient sué sang, eau et bien plus pour sa simple survie, se tuant à petit feu tandis que d'autres festoyaient joyeusement dans leur manoir en se demandant si demain, les pommes dont ils avaient planté les graines naguère donneraient des fruits mûrs et juteux.

Un croassement sinistre perça les alentours de la forêt, provoquant des bruits d'ailes en tous lieux de la part d'oiseaux ayant perçu la menace que le prédateur faisait planer sur leurs vies. Cette manifestation soudaine fit refluer du bras du Guerrier Divin toutes les souffrances qu'il avait jusqu'ici pris soin de contenir dans sa main, au bout de ses doigts. Jusqu'à son esprit qui se vit envahir de pensées néfastes qui le grisèrent comme une eau-de-vie. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du tronc, brisant l'écorce en se retirant, ses ongles s'allongèrent et devinrent griffes, comme en réponse à cette rage sourde qui l'assujettit brutalement et lui fit oublier toute autre considération. Il faisait plein jour, mais en Bud, c'était l'heure de toutes les ombres, de toutes les ombres les plus longues. De celles recouvrant en silence toutes les pensées, tous les sentiments, tous les élans d'une conscience déjà anéantie. Là où l'intention délétère culminait dans le crime et le besoin de vengeance.

Il avança de quelques pas.

Son geste fut stoppé par une main dont les doigts entourèrent son poignet et dont la prise semblait aussi forte que son désir de parricide. Dans cet état de transe au cours duquel le temps n'avait plus la même valeur et s'étirait plus longuement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, Bud eu tout loisir de considérer avant de lever la tête que c'était là son frère qui était venu pour l'empêcher de commettre cet acte déshonorant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il le tuerait de même. Cela ferait une bonne occasion, d'ailleurs, d'éliminer tout le monde dans un même geste et de venir par la suite quérir sa véritable Robe Divine auprès d'Hilda de Polaris qui ne pourrait pas ne pas accéder à sa demande.

C'était pourtant sur un autre que lui qu'il posa les yeux et en qui il reconnut celui qui complotait avec la souveraine d'Asgard et dont la présence céans ne cessait de l'intriguer.

« Quoi que tu envisages, fit la voix profonde de l'inconnu, cela ne comblera pas le puits de haine qui te tient place de cœur. Regarde, il n'y a rien ici que tu puisses faire disparaître. »

Bud reporta son attention sur le verger pour voir que sa mère comme son père plus loin n'étaient plus là. Il avait raison, il n'y avait personne sur qui se venger. Comme apaisé par la présence de l'étranger, et alors que l'objet de son ressentiment ne se présentait plus à sa vue, Bud laissa tomber son bras que la main de l'autre accompagna dans sa chute.

« Viens, marchons. »

Bud le regarda un instant en silence, affectant n'avoir rien entendu, puis il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivi par l'étranger.

* * *

Il lui tendit une fiole argentée dont il se saisit, la porta à ses lèvres. La première lampée lui brûla la gorge, propagea le feu dans son estomac.

« Cela ne t'aidera pas à te sentir mieux, mais pendant un moment – toujours trop court – tu en auras l'impression.

— Tu recommandes donc de se mentir à soi-même ?

— C'est nécessaire. Ce n'est qu'en me trompant moi-même que je pouvais si bien tromper tous les autres. Tout est parti de là, le masque que je porte, c'est aussi celui auquel je crois le plus.

L'Asgardien reprit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky avant de repasser la flasque à Kanon – puisque tel semblait être son nom qui avait été lâché entre deux longs silences durant leur traversée de la forêt –, l'invitant d'un regard appuyé à poursuivre sa pensée.

« Mon frère. Je me suis longtemps convaincu que je le détestais, bien avant qu'il me trahisse.

— Et à présent ?

— Mes sentiments demeurent inchangés, mais je le comprends. Et je poursuis cette ambition dans laquelle il a échoué et qu'il avait entreprise aussi bien par amour que par orgueil.

— Une ambition qui est à présent la tienne ?

— Une ambition qui a été la mienne avant d'être la sienne. J'en voulais et j'en veux toujours aux dieux de ne pas m'avoir permis de les servir comme je le désirais – tu es bien placé pour savoir ce que je veux dire. Et si cela ne m'était pas permis, alors il n'y avait qu'une autre solution : les mettre bas, les achever et prendre leur place.

— Tu es conscient que je pourrais tout aussi bien aller voir Hilda de Polaris et te dénoncer ?

— Elle ne te croirait pas. Tout ce qu'elle est en mesure d'écouter, c'est la voix de cet anneau qui lui susurre les paroles du diable – les miennes en l'occurrence. »

Kanon marqua un silence et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il était comique de savoir que son plan reposait sur la puissance d'un artefact que son propre frère avait souhaité faire sien, qui résidait dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin et dont l'utilisation lui avait échue.

« De toute façon, tu ne souhaites pas voir ma perte arriver. Sitôt que tu as posé les yeux sur ton jumeau vêtu de ce que tu considères comme _ta_ Robe, tu as été un peu plus envahi par la haine. Tu détestes ce frère plus chanceux que toi, tu détestes Hilda – comme tu souhaites la croire –, tu détestes Odin qui est resté sourd à tes prières. »

Bud acquiesça sans mot dire, il perçait sous les paroles de Kanon une vérité à laquelle il était sensible. Alors qu'il avait enduré en victime consentante le froid polaire d'Asgard, il avait cru être en mesure de tenir bon en sachant qu'en d'autres lieux, certains profitaient de leur sacrifice quotidien. C'était un malheur présent, soluble dans le bonheur du reste de l'humanité qui vivait sous les autres soleils. La graine de la haine elle-même n'avait pu germer après sa rencontre fortuite avec son frère jumeau, n'avait-il pas l'amour de ses parents ?

Pourtant, le simple fait de voir Syd compter parmi les Guerriers Divins quand lui demeurait dans l'ombre, lui l'étoile double, maudite et invisible, avait fait naître la première étincelle qui avait alimenté toute cette rancœur qu'il avait soigneusement reléguée dans les zones sombres de sa pensée. Oui, il détestait Odin autant qu'Asgard. Et il n'y avait pas de justification possible à sa douleur présente, pas même la perspective d'un mieux-être futur qui, suprême mortification n'était même pas à venir.

« A ce moment-là… »

Kanon releva la tête à ces quelques mots prononcés dans un silence total. Il voyait dans le regard de Bud cette transformation s'opérer lentement. Celle qu'il avait pu voir à maintes reprises chez ceux qui prenaient conscience que ce monde n'œuvrait pas à un bonheur collectif : Saga, Isaak, lui-même. Mais ce changement chez l'Asgardien était d'autant bienvenu qu'il voyait en lui un autre lui-même, faire cette même découverte que lui-même expérimenta quelques années auparavant.

Le Grec porta son regard vers les hauteurs. Dans le ciel d'un bleu presque blanc, vers le soleil aussi étincelant que la lune. Puis ce fut le froid qui attira son attention, les bruits masqués et les odeurs atténuées. Un tableau si différent du soleil éclatant de la Grèce, du ciel ruisselant de couleurs de la Grèce, des odeurs fortes et de la chaleur parfois étouffante de sa terre natale. Pourtant, sous l'astre brûlant du Sanctuaire ou le disque diaphane d'Asgard, c'étaient toujours les mêmes tragédies qui se répétaient à l'infini, mises en abîme par leur propre absurdité.

« En revanche, je vois que tu es toujours de nouveau ici.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'étonna le Grec.

— La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, tu n'avais pas l'air de revenir un jour ici.

— Les circonstances ont changé. Et il fallait bien que je t'empêche de faire une connerie. »

Bud se tint un peu plus droit qu'il ne l'était déjà, observant son alter ego à quelques pas de lui, peut-être plus semblable à lui que n'aurait pu l'être le frère perdu. L'autre avait fait disparaître sa fiole dans un repli de son manteau, soutenait en silence le regard opalescent de l'Asgardien. Tous deux se tinrent un moment immobiles, captifs du regard de l'autre. Il y avait dans cet échange une douleur mutuelle qui trouvait ici le réceptacle parfait des émotions trop longtemps conservées par devers soi.

L'Asgardien baissa la tête, souriant et soupirant avant de se retourner. Non loin se trouvait sa masure, celle de son enfance miséreuse. Ses pas l'y avaient porté au hasard, à moins qu'il n'ait toujours su où il se rendait et pourquoi il s'y rendait, percevant Kanon s'ébranler pour l'y suivre.

* * *

Les lèvres se taisent, plus aucun mot ne traverse leurs barrières. Elles s'animent pour servir d'autres desseins. Enivrantes, impudiques, enfiévrées quand dans un élan conquérant elles explorent de leur chaleur empressées un cou, une épaule, un téton érigé sous l'effet d'un embrasement mutuel.

Un râle, un soupir alourdi par l'affolement de ses sens s'échappe de sa gorge, rendant à l'éther une partie de ces sentiments agités l'habitant, allégeant d'autant plus ce fardeau écrasant ses épaules, ivresse éphémère d'un instant éternel.

Et sa peau moirée par les reflets de l'ombre se gondole et se hérisse au contact de cette chair dont il ressent de façon sporadique la fureur et les troubles agitant sa conscience, qui se déverse en lui dans un fracas de tonnerre, assourdissant le moindre de ses sens, le laissant pantelant, tremblant, abandonné entre ces bras qui l'étreignent de toute leur force démesurément mesurée tandis que l'autre œuvre en lui, imprime en ondulant le rythme de ses hanches sur lesquelles ses mains s'accrochent et ses doigts s'agrippent.

Ô Parques, ô Nornes, vous qui dans votre cruauté aveugle avez de ces deux êtres maudit l'existence, ne pouvez-vous point pour un instant détourner vos yeux de leurs corps décharnés ? Pour que dans l'ivresse affolée de leur étreinte passionnée, le sentiment indicible d'une ferveur partagée puisse, l'espace d'un battement de cil, apaiser comme tout s'apaise après une tempête les âmes tourmentées de ces pauvres hères ? Seuls dans leur incomplétude, solitaires dans leur amour inexprimé, retrouvés comme peu avant, ils se sentaient abandonnés.

(1) Description non contractuelle de la demeure de la famille de Syd et Bud qui est différente dans l'anime.


	5. Une nuit dans la hutte

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Une nuit dans la hutte

**Personnages :** Kanon, Bud

**Rating :** M/R

**Nombre de mots :** 2 143

**Une nuit dans la hutte**

Bud se réveilla brusquement dans la nuit hivernale encore environnée de songes qui s'étiolaient comme sa conscience s'affirmait. Il roula de côté, aplatissant son dos contre le tissu du matelas. Ses yeux papillonnaient et son esprit était encore embué de filaments oniriques et d'une sensation âcre brûlant sa gorge et ses poumons.

Sa main chercha de manière erratique la présence, le corps de l'autre, ne caressa que le vide laissant sur ses doigts encore engourdis cette désagréable sensation qu'occasionnait toujours l'abandon. Un détail cependant alerta son attention tandis qu'il recouvrait peu à peu l'acuité de ses sens et qu'il faisait le constat que sa vue s'accommodait plus rapidement qu'escompté aux ténèbres qu'il avait cru épaisses de prime abord.

Sur la surface charpentée du toit de bois, des ombres fantasmagoriques se voyaient projetées. Elles dansaient et s'agitaient comme des esprits affolés tandis qu'un crépitement continu accompagnait cette sarabande aux contours mordorés.

Bud se mit sur son séant, rejetant les quelques draps qui recouvraient son corps, observant en contre-jour la silhouette accroupie devant le feu de Kanon dont le regard semblait comme hypnotisé par le bois sec se consumant lentement. Malgré le froid du dehors rendu plus mordant par la tempête hurlant sa colère, la peau nue de Bud ne ressentait pas les outrages des basses températures, de même que celle de Kanon. L'habitation que l'Asgardien avait toute sa vie partagée avec ses parents et dont il avait à présent hérité, pour modeste qu'elle fut disposait d'un âtre suffisamment large pour tenir en respect le froid marmoréen qui était l'air même de ces contrées, sauf au plus fort de l'hiver ou lorsque le bois venait à manquer.

S'avançant lentement sur le matelas de plume dont, somme toute, ses parents n'auront que peu profité et qui était à présent le théâtre de ses nuits de jouissance, Bud atteignit le rebord du lit, ses pieds touchant les planches de bois hérissées çà et là d'échardes. En silence il contemplait la silhouette de son amant abondamment recouverte de longs cheveux ébène dont la couleur se confondait en certains endroits avec la pénombre subsistante. S'arrêta un instant sur les cuisses musclées se terminant sur un fessier dont les courbes firent monter une chaleur déjà familière dans son cerveau qu'un brouillard d'une autre nature envahit.

Il en était toujours à se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment l'ayant amené à partager la couche du Grec. Il avait l'habitude d'éprouver une réaction somme toute masculine lorsqu'il avisait le déhanché sensuel, presque impudique de la souveraine d'Asgard, ou les formes pleines de ses lèvres. Pourtant, le corps de Kanon provoquait en lui une clameur sourde propre à lui faire reconsidérer ce qu'il tenait comme acquis. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas le fait qu'il régnait entre l'homme du Grand Nord et le Méridional cette gémellité flagrante qui avait avancé au grand jour lors des premières paroles prononcées par ce dernier ? Un sentiment qui n'en était que plus évident quand l'un se fondait dans l'autre et qu'une forme de complétude les gagnait mutuellement et les faisait se sentir entiers. Eux qui avaient souffert plus souvent qu'à leur tour du délaissement de celui qui aurait dû véritablement représenter l'autre partie d'eux-mêmes.

Quelque chose pourtant avait changé. Et, alors que d'ordinaire Kanon avait pris la fâcheuse manie de s'éclipser en plein cœur de la nuit durant le sommeil de Bud – et malgré les vains efforts de ce dernier pour s'astreindre à s'éveiller lorsque l'autre partait –, laissant l'Asgardien, au petit matin, seul avec ses doutes et ses questionnements, pour revenir quelques jours plus tard au gré de ses envies sans pour autant se montrer disposé à répondre aux récriminations de Bud quant à ses fuites et ses absences, mais néanmoins intarissable quand survenait le sujet de leurs fratries –celui sur lequel ils se rejoignaient inlassablement – Kanon était, cette fois-ci, resté. Il était resté au grand dam de l'Asgardien qui avait cru, dans un premier temps être encore le fruit de ces songes qui venaient à lui durant son sommeil paisible.

Une allumette craqua et bientôt, une fumée presque imperceptible voleta au-dessus de Kanon, diffusant dans la pièce une odeur âcre et entêtante qui poussa Bud à se lever pour s'approcher de son amant. S'accroupissant près du Grec, son regard passa de l'épaule dénudée de Kanon aux flammes orangées qui s'agitaient non loin. Sans un mot, le Grec lui tendit une autre cigarette issue du paquet gisant sous ses genoux. Leurs deux visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les deux cylindres se touchent, embrasant celui de Bud.

D'autres volutes de fumée s'élevèrent lentement, venant se mêler à celles évanescentes de Kanon.

« Encore un vice que tu as vite assimilé. » lâcha soudainement Kanon, clope au bec.

Un fin sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Bud avant qu'il ne pose le menton sur l'épaule du Grec. Un frisson similaire parcourut l'échine des deux amants accroupis dans un immobilisme quasi hiératique.

« Tu ne retrouvais plus la sortie ? »

Un soupir d'amusement fit tressauter le torse du Grec, signifiant, en balayant cette saillie ironique, qu'une fois de plus, il ne faisait pas grand cas du fait d'expliquer certains de ses actes.

« La confrontation approche. Tu n'as pas peur ? »

L'Asgardien lâcha un ricanement sinistre. Kanon avait raison, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que les Robes Divines avaient été sorties de leur long sommeil et que l'éclat des étoiles de la Grande Ourse était plus intense que jamais. Le jour était proche qui allait voir les terres d'Asgard réclamer la place du Sanctuaire, confronter les plus vaillants des guerriers grecs.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur, bien au contraire. Le temps est enfin venu de prouver ma valeur et ma supériorité par rapport à Syd. »

Il y avait dans ces quelques mots prononcés d'une certitude inébranlable comme un feu glacé qui s'enroula autour de l'échine de Kanon. Un sentiment bien connu de ce dernier dont les actions étaient aussi en partie motivées par cet orgueil démesuré le poussant à vouloir surpasser Saga. Son frère.

« Et après ?

— Comment ça "et après ?" ? C'est toi qui tires les ficelles dans l'ombre, manipulant aussi bien Hilda qu'Odin et Poséidon, sans parler de tous ceux qui sont à la solde de ces dieux.

— Et après, _pour toi_…

— Je tuerai Syd, je prendrai sa place. Et hors de question pour toi de t'interposer entre nous comme tu l'as fait avec mes parents.

— Je ne ferai rien de tel. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'on fasse de même pour moi du temps où je voulais moi-même tuer mon frère. Seulement…

— Seulement quoi ? »

Syd s'était détaché du corps de Kanon tandis que, dans un même geste, les deux hommes jetèrent leur mégot dans le foyer après que les cigarettes eurent fini de se consumer et que leur poison exquis se fut diffusé au creux de leurs poumons.

« Ce ne sera que justice ! Sa présence ici-bas m'est insupportable et ne sert qu'à prouver à quel point les dieux sont injustes envers ceux sur qui ils sont supposés veiller. Que me sert de savoir que plus tard, dans le glorieux Walhalla, Syd et moi et tous ceux ayant jamais servi Odin se retrouveront tous autour d'un banquet éternel ? La promesse d'un futur radieux ne justifiera jamais nos douleurs présentes. Tu le sais bien – peut-être mieux que moi – puisque nous sommes pareils et qu'eux diffèrent de nous en tellement de points.

— Pas si différents de nous que cela. » marmonna le Grec.

Bud se hérissa quelque peu, prêt à recevoir une fois de plus les pensées de Kanon qui, à bien des égards précédait les siennes. Les paroles de Kanon faisaient se mouvoir ce qu'il y avait en lui d'ancré. Toutes ces certitudes, toute cette douloureuse pesanteur qui, en se détachant, tambourinait désagréablement dans chaque recoin de sa conscience.

« Toi et moi sommes semblables, mais nous ne sommes pas différents de nos frères. Nous avons échoué aux places qui sont les nôtres par une injustice du destin, mais une situation inversée aurait donné le même déroulement, tragique pour celui qui est venu au monde après. Après.

« J'ai toujours pensé que je représentais le Mal et mon frère le Bien, et que c'est pour cela qu'il s'était détourné de moi. Mais lui et moi n'avions qu'un seul visage, celui du Mal et c'est bien pour cela que nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Nous aurions pu être les aînés, nous aurions pu être Syd, et Saga, abandonnant nos cadets car c'est là ce que les circonstances exigeaient. Nous sommes Syd et Saga, nés sous une mauvaise étoile.

— Mais nous sommes les cadets. Et nous sommes ceux qui souffrent.

— Oui, et pour cela, je combattrai.

— Nous combattrons. » rectifia l'Asgardien.

Kanon laissa planer un silence lourd avant de tourner la tête vers son amant. Dans la pénombre dont la lueur allait en s'affadissant, les yeux malachite du Grec paraissaient être deux perles noires brillant d'un éclat incertain mais qui englobaient néanmoins tous les environs à l'entour de Bud. Une tension différente s'appesantit sur l'atmosphère aux allures encore féériques dans la pénombre rampante.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Bud. Le temps que nous passons ensemble, pour précieux qu'il peut être à certains égards l'est infiniment moins que les ambitions que je poursuis. Et si jamais je dois me délester de n'importe quel poids qui pourrait me ralentir, je le ferai, quel qu'en soit le prix. Tu n'es pas aussi important pour moi que tu le penses, Bud, même si je me retrouve dans ton histoire. »

Bud secoua la tête en souriant avant de se relever. Regagnant le bord du lit, il s'allongea sur le matelas rembourré. Il savait que le Grec disait vrai dans une certaine mesure, pourtant... Pourtant, il partageait sa couche régulièrement, lui avait révélé son identité ainsi que ses plans, s'était ouvert à lui avec une sincérité qui n'était pas feinte.

Il y avait donc malgré tout, dans les mots de Kanon, comme une fausseté qui résonnait, entrait en conflit direct avec ce que ses actes professaient avec parfois tant de passion, que ce soit quand il était en lui ou quand ils ne faisaient que discuter.

« Et pourtant… »

Les deux mots rauques se perdirent dans le vide immense de la maison aux dimensions modestes, continuant de résonner dans les oreilles de Kanon bien après qu'ils ne se fussent étiolés jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait.

Comme mû par un instinct aussi étranger que familier, par une douce habitude mainte fois répétée et qui présidait ses gestes, Kanon se leva. Etirant son long corps dans l'obscurité gagnant un peu plus les murs étroits, faisant craquer le moindre de ses os, il se retourna, posant sur Bud un regard qui brûla sa peau d'albâtre, prémices à l'exaltation des sens.

Les planches de bois ne grincèrent qu'à peine tandis que le Grec s'avançait vers la couche sur laquelle il s'assit. Nulle ébauche de geste n'anima le corps de Bud qui demeurait aussi immobile que s'il avait été figé dans la glace, tout juste sa faible respiration soulevait sa poitrine taillée de muscles à intervalles réguliers. Des gouttes de sueur avaient toutefois commencé à recouvrir sa chair. Kanon, lui, replia ses jambes, posant le menton sur ses genoux, se laissant balancer faiblement d'avant en arrière sans opposer une quelconque résistance au mouvement qui l'entraînait imperceptiblement.

C'était en de pareils moments, éternels dans la certitude qu'ils n'étaient qu'instants, que leur proximité, leurs similitudes singulières prenaient leur forme la plus évidente, la plus simple. Lorsque le cortège de silence les attirait hors du temps et de toutes les contingences extérieures, hors des murs que le destin avait érigés pour eux. C'était là que les chaînes se brisaient sans le moindre bruit et que les douleurs cessaient d'appartenir au temps qui, comme leur ressentiment, n'avait plus la moindre valeur, la moindre existence tangible.

Un geste auparavant suspendu fut esquissé. Des doigts glissèrent sur un torse glabre qui frissonna au contact familier. Les mains se baladèrent en tous sens, explorant, titillant, provoquant avec impudeur des réactions à présent habituelles mais dont la redécouverte provoquait un plaisir toujours renouvelé.

Et alors qu'au contact de son amant, le corps de Bud répondait avec une ferveur et une envie confinant à la supplique muette, les mains de Kanon s'attardaient longuement au creux de ses reins, là où la chaleur se concentrait comme aimantée, inexorablement attirée. Puis Kanon fut en lui provoquant un hoquet de douloureuse et exquise surprise qui remonta des tréfonds de son être. Et les mouvements erratiques qui faisaient se cambrer l'autre de plaisir cependant que sur cou, sur ses épaules, sur son torse, les baisers empressés et fiévreux se voyaient recouvrir de baisers, n'occasionnaient rien d'autre que plaisir, exaltation, abandon de soi et de la conscience amère que parfois, il était bon d'oublier, et tellement salutaire.


	6. Dernier regard

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Dernier regard

**Personnages :** Kanon, Bud

**Rating :** PG/K+

**Nombre de mots :** 1 400

**Dernier regard**

Kanon s'extirpa de sa torpeur, les paupières lourdes et la bouche pâteuse, ses longs cheveux, comme un casque d'ébène, enroulés autour de sa tête. Il prit brutalement conscience du fait qu'il avait trop dormi et qu'à présent, une aube blafarde perçait déjà à l'horizon.

Se morigénant intérieurement pour son égarement, alors qu'il aurait déjà dû se trouver à des lieues d'ici – sous les océans –, et qu'il encourait présentement le risque de se faire repérer par Sorrento, le Grec se leva aussi rapidement que précautionneusement, afin de ne pas réveiller Bud qui dormait encore de l'autre côté du lit.

Enfilant ses habits, passant la ceinture autour de son jean, il maudissait son imprudence, se disant qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser ainsi aller à trop dormir, lui qui d'ordinaire n'éprouvait pas le moindre problème à s'éveiller quand il le souhaitait. Avait-il réellement fait preuve d'une légèreté inhabituelle pour lui, ou…?

Il lui vint à l'esprit, tandis qu'il posait son regard sur la silhouette de Bud encore assoupi, l'attention fixée sur sa faible respiration soulevant le drap à intervalles réguliers, qu'un trouble inédit avait peut-être empêché son esprit de sortir du sommeil au bon moment. Sommeil qui, tout bien considéré, lui paraissait tout environné de songes vides et de rêves creux, laissant au fond de sa conscience une douleur persistante venant tambouriner contre son crâne.

Là peut-être résidaient les raisons de son égarement tandis que, par les quelques fenêtres recouvertes de rideaux rapiécés, une jeune lumière se déversait dans la cabane, amenant avec elle ce jour nouveau, dans lequel Athéna et ses Chevaliers progressaient pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Bientôt, Bud s'éveillerait à son tour et se dirigerait vers le palais Valhalla où l'attendraient Hilda et les autres Guerriers Divins. Puis débuterait la bataille, décisive à bien des égards et pour bien des individus.

Les lacets de ses chaussures de cuir épais doublé de fourrure attachés, Kanon parcourut en quelques pas, sans occasionner le moindre bruit sur les planches de bois de la vieille bicoque, la courte distance séparant le lit de la porte. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et il sentait déjà un vent violent siffler contre l'ouverture. Derrière, un autre son attira son attention et retournant la tête, il put voir son amant émerger lentement de son sommeil.

Kanon se tenait debout près de Bud et de la porte, le corps tourné vers la sortie, la tête en direction de l'Asgardien. Dans la pénombre battant peu à peu en retraite devant l'avènement du jour, le corps de Bud se mouvait lentement tandis qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité et dans l'esprit du Grec, c'était une autre lutte qui se livrait en prélude à celles à venir. Rester, encore un petit peu, ou partir, et revenir plus tard. Une lutte perdue d'avance.

Il parut à Kanon, comme son examen se poursuivait, qu'une tendre lumière se déversait avec ferveur dans la pièce unique où il avait désormais passé tellement de temps. Sur le ventre, Bud releva son torse, appuyant ses coudes et ses avant-bras contre le matelas, ses yeux clignant face à la montée inexorable du jour avant que, mus par un instinct étranger, ils se tournassent vers Kanon, clouant ce dernier sur place.

La porte s'ouvrit de moitié. Un vent furieux s'engouffra violemment à l'intérieur, de même qu'un froid mordant s'installant en tout endroit. Bud cependant ne grelotta pas, se contenant de gagner le rebord du lit qui était le plus proche de Kanon, soutenant toujours le regard de son amant qui, bien que sur le départ, n'en finissait pas de désirer rester.

« Et bien, pars si tu le souhaites, je ne te retiens pas. », lâcha l'Asgardien.

Mais Kanon qui paraissait en proie à une anxiété inhabituelle de sa part refusa cependant d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il fallait pourtant qu'il fit quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui eut été à même de l'extraire de ce marasme temporaire empoisonnant son esprit. Dans les moments d'exaltation qu'il n'avait que trop éprouvés à ses côtés, comme dans les plus sombres épisodes de son existence, l'instant éphémère était toujours étiré jusqu'à l'infini. Kanon se sentait tout à coup las et harassé, combien de vies s'étaient-elles vues compressées par la caresse du destin ?

« Reviens à la fin de la journée, Kanon. A ce moment, le soleil se sera déjà couché sur les espoirs d'Athéna.

— Je préfèrerais plutôt que l'on se voie au Sanctuaire. Ce sera là le lieu parfait pour y fêter notre victoire.

— Si tu le souhaites. Je goûterai alors au soleil de Grèce, et toi, je suppose que tu apprécieras de revenir dans tes terres natales et que tout cela sonnera comme une belle revanche. »

L'Asgardien marqua un court silence avant de reprendre.

« Tu peux vraiment t'en aller, Kanon. Je ne vais pas non plus tarder à partir. »

Le bras du Grec s'anima et la porte s'ouvrit tout à fait, accentuant le givre du dehors avalant la chaleur défunte du dedans.

« Tu as raison tout compte fait, revoyons-nous plutôt ce soir. »

Bud appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Ses yeux, eux, étaient toujours rivés sur ceux de Kanon dans l'espoir, si illusoire, de le retenir malgré tout captif, mais aussi d'y puiser un surcroît de courage avant la bataille mettant leur sort en balance.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre cette confrontation, mais il était malgré tout étreint du sentiment singulier qui oppresse ceux frappés de la prescience de la tragédie à venir. Comme si leur dernière étreinte, leur dernier baiser, leur dernier regard, avaient revêtu la triste défroque de la prophétie macabre.

Et pourtant, perdre leur était interdit, pas si près du but, pas à l'aube des grands bouleversements. Ils avaient été frappés d'un bien cruel destin, mais il leur incombait à présent de briser les entraves qui les avaient emprisonnés dans leur inexorabilité. N'avaient-ils pas rejeté leurs dieux pour cela ? Une route toute tracée n'existait-elle pas pour apprendre les infamies de la vie afin d'y mettre un terme ? Ils changeraient ce destin, et après…

Dans le sourire de Kanon, qui lui fut adressé avant de se retourner pour de bon, Bud y lut un espoir et une attente qui ne manqueraient pas de se voir comblés.

_« Merci d'être resté. »_

Les plaines et les montagnes recouvertes de neige, la banquise au loin, tout était aveuglant de blancheur et le jaune blafard descendant du ciel nu n'avait pas la moindre emprise sur cette invincible pureté. Elle avait pour un temps vidé l'esprit de Kanon avant que ses pensées ne revinssent sans crier gare. La vie et les hommes changeaient et tout restait identique.

Dans la dernière vision qu'il avait emportée de Bud et qui demeurait maintenant imprimée dans son esprit, il y avait, juxtaposé, le fantôme de Saga dont il ne parvenait à se dépêtrer depuis tant d'années. Et il y avait, à l'orée de sa conscience comme trop apeurés pour en franchir les limites effrayantes, ces mots pesants, d'une lourdeur incommodante. Ces paroles qui, peut-être, si elles avaient été prononcées, si elles avaient effrité le vernis de la fierté et d'une dignité bien pratique, auraient pu modifier une partie de ce qu'avait été son existence.

C'était aujourd'hui la même histoire qui se répétait et certains de ces mots dont Saga n'avait jamais entendu le son n'avaient pas plus échoué dans les oreilles de Bud. Différents dans leur substance, terriblement similaires quant à leur manière.

« Je vais devoir lui en parler, ce soir. », murmura-t-il et déjà, ses paroles s'envolaient, emportées par Borée.

Il y avait, dans le regard de cette femme, dont il avait sauvé la vie de la vengeance de son fils abandonné, une forme de tristesse comme l'on en voyait rarement. Un sentiment qu'il avait déjà vu naguère, quand il était enfant, dans le regard de sa mère et derrière les sourires qu'elle adressait à ses fils. L'avait-il seulement remarqué, Bud ? Avait-il pu voir cette femme, dans son beau manoir aussi doux qu'une prison, observant dans ces pommes bourgeonnantes s'accumuler le poids éreintant des années ?

Il faudrait lui dire, pour qu'il comprenne. Il faudrait lui dire, après, quand ils se retrouveraient. Ainsi, peut-être ces sentiments qui l'avaient empoisonné toute sa vie durant se verraient-ils chassés du cœur de l'autre. Pour l'un d'entre eux, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard, pas encore. Il lui faudrait savoir, la prochaine fois qu'il le reverrait.


	7. Dernier souffle

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Dernier souffle

**Personnages :** Bud

**Rating :** PG/K+

**Nombre de mots :** 997

**Dernier souffle**

Un tumulte continu agitait la forêt, faisant bruisser jusqu'aux plus imposants de ses habitants silencieux. Sous terre, c'était une vie grouillante qui était venue se réfugier, en attendant que le vent cessât de s'époumoner. A la surface, il n'y avait qu'une seule âme vivante progressant lentement dans le vacarme épais, son sang se répandant par flaques, cruel tribut que la terre réclamait pour chacun de ses efforts.

Sur l'épaule de Bud, le grand corbeau qui était brusquement apparu quelques heures auparavant se tenait muet et immobile, semblant se gausser des efforts inutiles du Guerrier Divin, connaissant d'avance l'issue inéluctable.

« Bientôt, bientôt. » murmura Bud à ce compagnon silencieux.

Si son corps déchiré par les coups du Phénix avait pu lui laisser quelque espoir de guérir et de survivre, le corbeau les lui ôtait derechef.

Cette vie de toute façon ne lui importait plus guère. Et l'importance que jadis il avait pu y accorder avait brusquement disparu, comme il avait reçu de plein fouet les tristes révélations de son aîné, gisant à présent mort entre ses bras et dont la pesanteur mettait ses muscles à mal. Non moins douloureux cependant était ce sentiment absurde de culpabilité qui entachait son cœur.

Bud posa son regard terne sur le visage de Syd – si serein dans la mort – et il se prit à regretter que tout n'eut pas été différent. Il n'avait suffi que d'un regard, que d'une parole prononcée à son attention pour que soudainement, il prenne conscience de l'importance que revêtait à ses yeux le simple fait d'avoir sur cette terre quelqu'un d'identique à soi. Quelqu'un de semblable, dont on recherche obstinément la présence, même lorsque la conscience de l'existence de l'autre n'est pas acquise mais que le mal-être lié à cette séparation, lui, est bel et bien présent.

C'était une pareille vérité – si blanche et nue qu'elle en devenait abominable –, qui avait frappé Bud, lui faisant comprendre que ce qu'il avait tant cherché durant toutes ces années n'était pas ce désir de vengeance ayant annihilé une partie de son être, mais un remède à l'absence douloureuse du frère perdu. Ce mal qu'il avait pu tromper lorsqu'il voyait posé sur lui le regard aimant de ses parents, ou quand la présence de Kanon à ses côtés mettait un baume discret sur ses blessures enfouies. Mais c'était un mal que l'on soignait et qui ne guérissait jamais, revenant de loin en loin là où couvaient l'incertitude et le constat amer de l'abandon.

Il s'apercevait à présent qu'ils composaient les parties d'une pièce aux faces identiques. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'altérité et leurs âmes n'étaient conçues que pour accueillir l'autre en soi. De cette aspiration à l'amour qui devenait si dévorante, si impérieuse, que par incandescence de ces sentiments, elle endossait la couleur de la haine et du ressentiment.

Le corbeau agita mollement la tête et, comme aspirées par ce mouvement, les jambes de Bud marquèrent un arrêt cependant qu'entraînés en avant, ses genoux s'affaissèrent dans la terre recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Tout juste parvint-il à ne pas laisser échapper le corps de son jumeau, au prix d'un effort qui troubla un peu plus sa vision.

Mais après tout à quoi bon ? C'était là la fin de sa marche et lui aussi allait mourir. Avec d'infinies précautions il déposa le corps de Syd à terre, souriant tristement de ce qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui offrir une sépulture. Ce fut comme un appel muet pour les éléments qui battirent en retraite tandis que le vent se faisait silencieux. Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage blanc de Bud tandis qu'il laissait son torse s'affaisser tout à fait.

Il porta un autre regard à Syd et il le distinguait très nettement bien qu'autour de lui tout fut flou. Il avait su, pendant toutes ces années. Et lui comme ses vrais parents en avaient conçu une tristesse dévorante. Ils avaient su et toutefois, la peur de la prophétie avait pris le dessus sur leurs remords et sur l'amour qu'ils auraient éventuellement pu lui porter – ils auraient pu être heureux. Après tout, qu'auraient-ils encouru à braver les dieux ? Ils l'avaient abandonné et la ruine avait frappé Asgard et emporté leurs fils.

Mais il les comprenait à la lumière de ses propres sentiments nourris d'injustice et ses espoirs – qui n'étaient jamais si forts que chez celui que la misère frappait –, alors qu'il mourrait, allaient peut-être être en passe d'être comblés. C'était sans doute cela que Kanon avait souhaité l'amener à comprendre, il y avait en-dehors de lui, l'autre qui l'attendait et dont son être réclamerait la présence pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pas encore, mais dans le Valhalla, l'éternité s'offrait à eux pour rattraper les errements du passé. Maigre consolation, mais l'un et l'autre méritaient d'entrevoir ce mince espoir et de s'en saisir à pleines mains.

Dans un bruit d'ailes évanescent, l'oiseau noir quitta l'épaule de Bud, voletant en tous sens au-dessus de sa tête. Un peu plus loin, montée sur un cheval blanc, une blonde femme en armure rutilante portait sur lui l'azur franc de son regard. Dedans y régnait une intense tristesse tout autant qu'ils semblaient rire.

Ainsi dans son dernier souffle, Bud se prit à refuser de croire en Odin, ne pouvant expliquer le pourquoi de sa triste condition. Il savait également, malheureusement, qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas croire en lui. Car alors, comment retrouver son frère au Valhalla ? Bud allait mourir, en emportant dans son âme la conviction que même pour eux dans ces contrées oubliées, quelqu'un dans le ciel muet existait malgré tout. Un dieu sourd à leurs douleurs, dont il était le responsable pour ne pas les apaiser et qui n'était donc pas leur maître mais leur serviteur.

De cela il saurait se souvenir lorsqu'au Valhalla, il confronterait le Grand Borgne.

« Revoyons-nous au Valhalla, mon frère. Et plus tard, renaissons de nouveau en tant que frères, unis. »


	8. Lien rompu

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Lien rompu

**Personnages :** Kanon

**Rating :** G/K

**Nombre de mots :** 790

**Lien rompu**

Un tremblement grave diffusa son bruit macabre qui se répercuta de loin en loin. Dans l'horizon lointain, un pilier s'effondrait et le plan de Kanon prenait l'eau. Une sueur importune mouilla son torse sous son Ecaille et son cœur comme sa gorge se serrèrent d'amertume et d'une rage teintée de terreur qui firent palpiter ses doigts et ses mains.

Le Sanctuaire sous-marin qui, quelques heures auparavant était encore plein du cosmos de ses Généraux avait vu leurs lueurs s'éteindre une à une, faisant descendre de la voûte marine un sentiment de résignation.

Ravalant avec peine sa salive qui emporta avec elle un peu de cette colère qui l'étreignait, Kanon tourna son cou raide en direction du pilier dont il avait la garde. L'un des rares, encore, à se tenir debout à côté du pilier principal, plus que jamais les cibles vers lesquels convergeaient les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Le Grec prit une profonde inspiration tandis que son cosmos enveloppait les environs, à la recherche de ces Chevaliers ayant pénétré au cœur du domaine de Poséidon pour sauver leur déesse et saper ses objectifs. Trois, ils n'étaient plus que trois à porter encore en eux cette étincelle de vie qui avait déserté les autres. Deux d'entre elles étaient négligeables et seraient facilement balayées. Quant à la troisième…

Kanon serra les dents. Il savait de qui il s'agissait et, même si son visage lui était étranger, l'aura qu'il dégageait, pleine d'assurance et d'agressivité ne lui était pas inconnue. C'était un tel cosmos qu'il avait ressenti, quelques jours auparavant lorsque le lien qui, avec le temps, s'était tissé entre lui et Bud, fil d'Ariane aussi ténu qu'essentiel, s'était brisé. Une haine folle avait alors envahi son esprit et un feu inexpugnable avait cogné dans les moindres recoins de ses tempes, une douleur d'autant plus insoutenable qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'apaiser, pas plus qu'il n'avait de prise sur les évènements, tragiques, qu'il devinait à la surface.

Ç'avait été une souffrance sans nom, un tourment sans visage et l'instant d'après, cette conscience aiguë que Bud lui était enlevé apparut soudainement. Et l'auteur d'un tel forfait n'était autre que celui qui demeurait le dernier debout en ces lieux, et qui en cet instant même paraissait cheminer vers lui. Un homme qui, d'après les dires de Sorrento comptait parmi les plus belliqueux et les plus opiniâtres combattants qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Opiniâtres, ils l'étaient tous pour Kanon. Surprenants également, disposant de ressources qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner auparavant. Car comment songer un seul instant que ces cinq Chevaliers – de Bronze de surcroît – aient pu se défaire de quatre Généraux si peu de temps après avoir combattu les Guerriers Divins et alors que les blessures subies lors de la bataille causée par Saga n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées.

Il y avait dans cette obstination quelque chose qui échappait au Grec. Un sentiment, une volonté dont la raison lui était inconnue et qui dépassait le simple constat d'une force supérieure. Il y avait quelque chose, derrière eux, en eux, leur insufflant persévérance et courage. Un cosmos, une aura, une présence dont son propre cosmos conservait les traces bien qu'il échouait à en retrouver les origines parmi ses souvenirs épars et qui avait à voir avec ce qu'il assimilait comme un instant de grâce. Plus poignant encore, peut-être, que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir auprès de Saga, du temps où ils s'aimaient encore ou lorsqu'il s'égarait en Asgard, dans la cabane et les bras de Bud.

« Bud… », murmura Kanon d'une voix sourde comme détaché de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Bud qui avait disparu, un peu par sa faute et à cause d'Athéna et de ce que ses semblables leur infligeaient constamment et dont le comportement était à la base même de son engagement. Bud qu'il ne reverrait plus, quand bien même Kanon lui-même mourrait. Car si tous avaient la Terre et son indifférence en partage, les cieux, eux n'étaient pas parés des mêmes dieux et des mêmes palais qui accueillaient les morts. Tristes paradis nomades et contingents dont la nature empêchait ceux qui s'aimaient malgré les différences de s'y retrouver après le trépas.

Le cosmos flamboyant continuait de brûler au sein du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Sa présence était comme une insulte qui brûla les sens et les sangs du Grec. Quittant pour un temps son pilier, Kanon se mit en marche. Ses pas rapides, tantôt claquant contre les dalles sèches, tantôt étouffés par la mousse et les algues réduisaient la distance le séparant du bourreau de Bud, hâtant leur rencontre, la fin de la tentative d'Athéna et le couronnement de ses ambitions.

Venger Bud, surpasser son frère, réaliser ses aspirations. Un seul être encore le séparait de son but et cet être allait mourir.


	9. Adieu

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Adieu

**Personnages :** Kanon (Bud, Syd)

**Rating :** PG13/T

**Nombre de mots :** 979

**Notes de l'auteur :** Le mode de narration de cet OS, différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, provient en partie des lectures que j'ai pu faire de certains OS d'Alaiya utilisant ce même procédé. Et sans lesquels, je pense, je ne me serais jamais risqué à ce parti pris de forme.

**Adieu**

Tu es là, étendu sur le sol et je contemple ton corps sans vie. On dirait bien que depuis quelques jours, le temps s'est un peu apaisé en Asgard. Ça n'a pas grand-chose d'étonnant après tout : ton dieu est revenu. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, j'aurais eu peur de ne pas pouvoir te retrouver sous la neige et le brouillard de cette contrée que tu aimais.

Tu sembles paisible ainsi, accroché à ton frère, comme si tu avais attendu cet instant toute ta vie. Quand j'y repense, tu n'as sans doute jamais connu le moindre contact avec lui avant ce moment, c'est dommage. Si j'avais su, je t'en aurais peut-être parlé, de ce que cela faisait, de serrer son semblable entre ses bras, mais peut-être que tu aurais pu ne pas me comprendre. Oui, tu as l'air tellement serein, je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi, même quand tu posais la tête sur l'oreiller pour t'endormir juste après que nous nous soyons aimés. Tu avais toujours, malgré tout, ces rides sur le visage, des tensions qui ne pouvaient véritablement disparaître. De la colère ? De la jalousie ? De la tristesse ? Sûrement un peu de tout ça. Il y avait sans doute des choses que même moi je ne pouvais t'apporter. En fait, c'est sûrement quelque chose dont je me suis aperçu récemment, ma faiblesse, mon incomplétude, mon incapacité à pouvoir tout faire. Bref, mon humanité.

Je crois bien que je n'ai eu aucune peine à te reconnaître pourtant, les dieux savent combien vous vous ressemblez. Je suppose qu'à cet égard, le temps passé avec toi n'a pas été vain, en fin de compte. Cela fait plusieurs jours et même si vos Robes vous ont quittés, vos corps sont toujours intacts. C'est étrange, mais peut-être pas tant que ça. Après tout, Odin a sans doute voulu vous préserver quelque peu des outrages du temps et de l'appétit des animaux. Eux aussi semblent silencieux et en ce moment, tout est calme alors qu'avant, j'entendais souvent des bruits de corbeaux et des hurlements de loups. Je me demande bien où ils ont pu passer à présent.

Le temps n'est cependant pas venu pour les questions car malgré tout, cela fait plusieurs jours que vous êtes ainsi vautrés dans le givre. Je présume que les hommes d'Asgard n'ont pas encore écumé la totalité de la forêt pour trouver les dépouilles de ces hommes, morts un peu par ma faute. Oui, il faudrait peut-être que je me hâte, il n'est pas courant de voir un étranger en ces terres et avec mon teint d'olive, sans doute que je ne passerais pas inaperçu. Je me demande bien ce qu'Hilda dirait si elle me voyait, comment elle réagirait, à présent que ses ambitions n'embrument plus son cerveau. Pour être honnête, je préfère autant ne pas le découvrir. Mais toi, tu m'aurais sûrement défendu, pas vrai ? Contre l'avis de ta souveraine et de tes semblables, tu aurais pris ma défense malgré ce que j'ai pu faire. Après tout, tu es resté auprès de moi alors même que tu avais dû deviner mes intentions. Ou peut-être que j'aurais dû ne compter que sur moi pour m'en sortir, comme toujours. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été trahi par quelqu'un que je considérais comme mon égal.

Cela pourra sembler quelque peu ironique, mais à certains égards, j'arrive à te comprendre au-delà de la souffrance de vivre sans son frère. Cette haine que tu as éprouvé pour lui et qui venait de ton abandon, cette grande colère quand tu as vu qu'une fois encore, il avançait dans la lumière pendant que tu restais dans l'ombre. Oui, je l'ai connu aussi, mais en agissant ainsi, est-ce que je ne servais pas mon propre intérêt, mes propres ambitions, encore une fois ? Toi, il me semble bien que ta volonté de servir Odin était sincère car après tout, que peut-il rester pour un peuple sevré d'avenir sinon sa croyance en un dieu ou sa volonté de persévérer ? Tu l'avais entendu, pas vrai, l'appel d'Odin ? Ou bien n'avais-tu fait que croire qu'un jour, il te serait redevable ? Moi je sais à présent qu'à bien des reprises, j'ai été sauvé par elle et jusqu'à il y a peu, je l'ignorais encore. J'ignorais son appel, son amour pour ceux qu'elle avait choisi, sa préoccupation de pardonner, même à ceux qui ont voulu sa mort.

C'est sans doute un peu ridicule de dire ça maintenant, mais je pense que ma résolution n'aurait pas été aussi forte si je ne l'avais pas formulée en face de toi – ou de ton cadavre, en l'occurrence, il est ardu de te considérer comme tel. Servir Odin ou Athéna, répondre à l'appel quand il est lancé. Mes erreurs, mes fautes qu'il me faut expier et dont je contemple une partie des terribles conséquences.

Mais n'avais-je pas dit qu'il me fallait faire vite ? Au loin encore, une autre menace se profile. Quant à toi, quant à vous deux, vous n'avez que trop longtemps attendu de recevoir une sépulture digne de vous. Ensemble, ensevelis sous une même terre que vous aviez aimée, afin que vous puissiez être réunis dans la mort, là où la vie avait échoué. C'est sans doute bien plus que je pourrai moi-même espérer, si tant est que je parvienne déjà à accomplir ma mission auprès de ma déesse.

Allons, il est temps, à présent. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si dur d'agir de la sorte. D'un certain côté, je pense que je vous envie, tous les deux. Moi, je n'aurai sans doute pas cette chance de reposer auprès de mon frère. Ah mais au moins, j'aurai peut-être le sentiment de me sentir plus proche de lui si jamais je venais à recouvrir mon corps de son Armure.

Et _toi_, pensais-tu qu'il en irait ainsi ?


	10. Disparition

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Disparition

**Personnages :** Kanon, Rhadamanthe

**Rating :** PG/K+

**Nombre de mots :** 831

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ainsi s'achève, pour le moment, ce recueil consacré aux deux cadets jumeaux. Il n'est pas exclu que je fournisse quelques OS de manière sporadique, mais le gros du travail est, à mes yeux, déjà effectué. En attendant cela, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant lu un ou plusieurs de mes écrits – ou tous, même, soyons fou –, et plus encore ceux qui ont fait l'effort de me laisser une review. Merci aussi à PanAries.

**Disparition**

Une explosion de cosmos se fit sentir loin d'ici. Kanon n'émit qu'un léger sifflement avant de poursuivre sa route. Pareille sensation était désormais devenue habituelle, tant le nombre de Spectres ici était démesuré, mais bien peu de choses en comparaison de la valeur de ses compagnons. Avec Dohko, déambulant comme lui dans les Enfers, la majeure partie de l'armée d'Hadès avait été anéantie, ne demeuraient plus que les combattants les plus redoutables. Il releva cependant la tête en direction de la source de cosmos qui avait porté jusqu'à lui. Ceux-là n'étaient pas communs et il avait cru y déceler une lueur semblable à la sienne. Parmi les Chevaliers d'Or vaincus par Rhadamanthe, certains avaient finalement pu s'éveiller au Huitième Sens et sortir de leurs prisons éternelles. Ainsi la lutte serait-elle désormais encore un peu plus simple avec de tels renforts.

Son poing se serra, s'en allant cogner contre le plastron de son Armure. Il lui avait sans doute rendu honneur, à cette protection qu'il avait naguère tant désirée. Aujourd'hui pourtant, ce n'était pas sa fierté qui l'avait obligé à porter l'Armure des Gémeaux, mais la nécessité d'un repentir et la présence d'un devoir auquel il ne pouvait se soustraire.

Saga, Bud, Syd, Aiolos, Aiolia… des frères qui étaient morts ou avaient souffert par une faute qu'il lui incombait de réparer. Oh, peu de doutes subsistaient quant au fait que malgré tout, Saga aurait fini par sombrer de lui-même dans le mal planant au-dessus d'eux. Mais c'était bien lui, Kanon, qui avait embrasé la première cendre et quelque part dans ce monde, il se trouvait toujours une occasion pour lui de vouloir porter la ruine ou l'avènement d'un nouveau monde.

Un bruit de chute de pierre le sortit de ses pensées. En levant la tête, il contempla la figure sévère de Rhadamanthe. Un souvenir fugace remonta à la surface, du temps où il se trouvait encore sous le couvert des eaux. Une belle et triste histoire que lui avait racontée Thétis – qu'était-elle devenue, d'ailleurs ? (1)

Le Gémeau sourit, un brin fataliste. Devait-il finalement croire que tout était joué à l'avance et que finalement, lui-même ne savait rien ? Tous ces instants passés avec son frère, s'échinant à vouloir le surpasser. Cette volonté absolue de le pousser à trahir le Pope pour que Saga prit sa place et que lui héritât de l'Armure tant convoitée des Gémeaux – peut-être avait-il plus aimé cette Armure que son frère, quelle stupidité. Sans ses manigances, la graine du mal n'aurait peut-être pas germé dans son esprit, Shion ne lui aurait pas préféré Aiolos et il serait effectivement devenu Chevalier des Gémeaux. Il n'avait rien compris et pourtant, il s'était permis de faire la leçon à Bud, d'endosser le rôle d'un sage qu'il n'était pas. Toutes ces tentatives pour persuader l'Asgardien de ne pas en vouloir à son frère, c'était aussi à lui qu'il aurait dû les appliquer. Kanon avait toujours pensé que lorsque naissaient des jumeaux sous le couvert d'une étoile, l'un devait choisir l'ombre et le mal, tandis que l'autre avançait en pleine lumière. L'un humain et misérable, l'autre divin et respecté. L'un Castor, l'autre Pollux. Mais il y avait dans leur gémellité une ressemblance irréductible et en s'efforçant à choisir la voie du mal, c'était de son propre frère qu'il s'était éloigné, tandis qu'il aurait pu marcher dans ses pas.

« Tu as sûrement mieux à faire qu'être ici, Rhadamanthe. Rends-toi donc auprès de ton maître, et tente de l'empêcher de se faire tuer.

— Un ennemi se dresse sur mon chemin, il me faut l'éliminer pour de bon.

— C'est inutile, mais je n'espère pas te faire changer d'avis, après tout. Allons, approche, tu seras mon dernier adversaire. »

Pour toute réponse, le Juge quitta les hauteurs pour se retrouver devant Kanon. A voir son visage, il était habité d'une réelle satisfaction de retrouver encore une fois cet homme pour un ultime combat. Le Grec n'était pas en reste de son côté. Auprès de Bud, il avait appris combien étaient précieux ces moments hors du temps où l'existence des dieux ne pesait plus sur leurs épaules de leur poids écrasant. Cet instant était de ceux-là, et il espérait y goûter avec joie.

Une seconde explosion de cosmos se produisit, plus forte encore que la précédente. Il ressentit avec acuité des cosmos familiers, parmi lesquels celui de son frère. Ainsi, lui aussi était revenu pour accomplir son ultime devoir. Il baissa les yeux sur cette Armure étincelante. Elle lui avait été utile quand même, le temps qu'il avait combattu. L'heure était néanmoins venue de la rendre à son légitime propriétaire pour lui permettre d'accomplir un ultime dessein. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, il allait y passer.

Une lueur dorée entoura son corps, l'instant d'après, l'Armure des Gémeaux le quitta, s'échappant en direction de la Giudecca. Quelle poisse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Rhadamanthe, même ainsi, je suis certain de te vaincre ! »

Sans une once d'hésitation, Kanon s'avança au-devant de son adversaire. Ah, il serait fier.

(1) Référence à un de mes précédents OS _Je ne voulais rien d'autre que toi_.


End file.
